NARUTOS LIFE
by no11jkid
Summary: What if naruto met the kyuubi at five and it started to train him this is my first story so if its not good give me tips
1. meeting it

what if naruto met the kyuubi at 5yrs old. what would change in his life

hey every one this is my first fanfic so dont get mad at me if its not good

plz reveiw and give me tips

I dont own naruto i'd be cool if i did though

qwerty--talking out loud

QWERTY--yelling

_qwerty--_thinking

**qwerty--**demon speaking

chapter 1

meeting IT

A five year old Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life after some drunk villagers decided to kill the demon brat.

Stop why are u trying to hurt me i didn't do any thing.said Naruto

A random villager yelled out ,yeah right demon you killed my brother.

They kept chasing him until they had him cornerd in an ally and then they strated to beat him they stabbed him,kicked him,burned him and they torchuered him for three hours.

After they were done the third hokage came and took an unconsios naruto back to his home little did he know naruto was having a talk with his tenant

In narutos mind

naruto had just woked up and he was inside a huge sewer with a cage.and behind the cage there was a huge pair of eyes looking at him.

Now most people would have stayed away from the huge creature with sharp teeth but naruto being five yelled out DOGGY and tried 2 go pet the creature but as soon as he moved the "doggy" moved its tail in front of naruto and hit him lightly though to naruto it was like one of tsunades punches

Naruto screamed WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR YOU SUPID DOG

the "dog'" glared at him and said **YOU INSOLENT BRAT I SHOULD COME THERE AND DEVOUR YOUR SOUL BE THANKIFUL THINS SEAL HOLDS ME BACK OR YOU WOULD BE DEAD. **

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but the thing was not done ranting.

**AND ALSO I AM NOT A DOG I AM A FOX YOU BRAT.**

naruto looked around for a few minutes and then said where are we.

T he fox said **we are in your mind.**

my mind asked naruto **yes your mind .**

well who are you fox.

**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune **said the fox as it puffed up its chest with pride.

How are you here the fourth killed you am i dead said 'naruto with fear

**No you are not dead ill just have to tell you the truth no interruptions ok**

naruto nodded his head yes

**five years ago before you were born i was in my den sleeping when a man named Madara Uchiha came and said to me you will die today kyuubi and he used a techniqe that was black fire and burned me for seven days and he said if you want revenge go and find me in Kohanagakure no Sato. So i went to Kohana where i attacked. after awile the Fourth Hokage came and sealed me into you.**

it all makes sence now. said naruto IT ALL MAKES SENCE YOUR THE CAUSE OF MY PAIN THE GLARES,WISPERS,BEATINGS,THE LONLINES AND THE NAMES. yelled naruto as he started crying.

now the kyuubi may have been a demon but he wasnt heartless.** Stop crying kit**

naruto stood there a moment and said why do you care?

_**why do i care **_thought kyuubi**.Because i know what its like to be alone kit everyone was afraid of me and the other demons hated me so thats why i care**

Naruto looked at kyuubi and said ,your like me

**the kyuubi then said kit how about i train you to fight**

REALLY AWSOME

**First you need to wake up i think you might want to talk to some one**

--

end so what did you think plz reveiw and give me ideas i need help


	2. talks training and friends?

i dont own naruto

--

qwerty--normal talking

_qwerty-- thinking_

_**qwerty-- demon thinking**_

**qwerty-demon talking**

**--**

I know the last chapter was short but come on i just started writing this story and ill try to make this one longer okay and each chapter will be longer than the last until i am done okay but if you want a pairing i have them at the bottom plz reveiw

Chapter two

Talks and training

--

Naruto slowly woke up in a blank hospital room **Kit **the kyuubi said

naruto nearly yelled but kyuubi said **shush dont let anyone know you hear me and if you want to talk to me and think what you want to say ok** naruto noddod his head and thought _kyuubi is that you_

**no its just the talking head inside you **said the kyuubi sarcasticly** OF COURSE ITS ME**_.ow you dont have to yell my head hurts_. the kyuubi just sat inside its cage felling smug** kit your leader is coming ask him about me and then repeat after me okay** naruto just nodded. about thirthty seconds later the third hokage came and said , are you alright naruto naruto said yeah im fine. they sat there for awile in a comfortable silence until kyuubi said **now kit.**

Old man why do they hate me is it because im kyuubi. the third paled and said, naruto you are not the kyuubi you just have it inside you. Well i sort of talked to him and he said that he only atacked because of Madara Uchiha, he made kyuubi attack and got him sealed in me

Okay naruto but how do you know you can trust him i mean he could be lying to you

Now that i think about it kyuubi could be lying** HEY I AM NOT A LIAR i may make people think somthing else and swindle them but I AM NOT A LIAR.**kyuubi yelled. Okay kyuubi is not lying he just yelled that in my ear. You can speak to him? asked the third yes but only in my head. old man i have to go now kyuubi said he would train me. okay naruto but i want you to tell me everything he is teachin you okay. naruto just nodded

IN THE FOREST

_hey kyuu what are you going to teach me first?_ naruto asked

**How to climb a tree** naruto opened his mouth to yell but kyuubi beat him to it** BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING this is no ordinary tree climbing you will be climbing with no hands**_.How do i do that._**You use chakra.**_alright i can do this just one question what is chakra _kyuubi sweatdropped and said **this is going to take awhile.**

FOUR HOURS LATER

naruto was in the the forest breathing heavily and said I finnay got it kyuu what next**_ this boy has gotton this exercise mastered in four hours and he is only five years old not even the fourth hokage could do that._Okay kit now you need to rest while i refill your chakra and while you wait take care of our blue haired guest.**

Naruto turned around and saw a girl about his age and he said, whats your name.

The girl opened her mouth and said Hina-nata H-Hyuga.

Why were you watching me hinata.

I was w-walking around the v-village and i saw you walking up th-the tree and i w-watched you.

Okay hinata but why do you stutter so much.

I dont kn-know n-naruto.

okay wanna be friends.

y-yes i w-would like that v-very much.

Naruto then put out his hand for her to shake.and they shook hands neither of them knew it but they were going to be great friends from that moment on.

Hey hinata want to go get some ramen

hinata nodded

OKAY TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN naruto yelled and he grabbed hinatas hand and drug her to the ramen stand when they got there they were greeted by they owners daughter ayame.

Hi naru-chan

Hi onee-chan(A.N. is this right for older sister if its not give me the translation)

Come on and sit down and have some ramen.

naruto and hinata sat at the stand and ate their ramen and after awhile hinata had to go home and naruto went back to his apartment.

and tought_ goodnight kyuu_** good night kit get some rest there is a lot more training tommorow.**

**--  
**so what did you think guys plz review i have ideas for the next two or the chapters but after that im stuck but heres the parings

naruto hinata  
naruto tenten  
naruto temari(it would be hard but i can do it)  
vote soon plz


	3. more training kiba and secrets

i dont own naruto i wish i did though

qwerty-- normal  
_qwerty--thinking  
_**qwerty-demon speaking  
_qwerty--demon thinking  
_**"qwerty"speaking in general

chapter three more traning and more friends

a.n. at bottom

on with the story

Naruto woke up did his morning streches and ran through the village to the training grounds and said_"hey kyuu what are you going to teach me today" _**"todayi will be teaching you two things the water walking technique and the shadow clone justu."**_"hey kyuu"_ naruto asked _" how do you know human jutsu"_**"kit do you really think i didnt have a human form"**said kyuubi** if i didnt have a human form i would have been attacked many times before but i learned justus from the shodai and nindai**(A.N.is nindai right)** hokages" **_"wow"_thought naruto_" the first and second hokages taught you"_**"in my human form yes in my fox form i already had millenias of experience"**_" cool so lets start training"_thought naruto**"okay then i want you to get your chakra under control before we start the shadow clone jutsu so lets begin with water walking to walk on water you need to release your chakra at a constant pace under your feet ok** naruto just nodded and got work he stepped on the water focused his chakra and fell in the water.to bad for naruto the water was cold he climed out the water and tried again and again and again

THREE HOURS LATER

naruto was finally standing on the water and was starting to sink_"agh no i cant sink yets come on focus focus FOCUS"_naruto slowly rose out the water and and stayed on top then kyuubi said **"good naruto now i want you to mold your chakra, imagine another one of you right beside you and use this seal" **kyuubi said as a cross seal appeared in narutos head and naruto did as he was told and in a couple of seconds a poof came from beside naruto and there stood another naruto. **"good job naruto now i want you to go ahead and create as many clones as you can and have half of them do push ups while water walking and the other half do sit ups ok **naruto created the clones and had them do the exercises.

_"ok kyuu i know what they are doing but what am i supposed to do" _thought naruto** "you my young vessel will go to eat because you will need your energy for later on when i teach you the new yin yang taijutsu style**_ "alright lets go"_ said naruto as he started running...naruto arrived at the ramen stannd and said "oi oji-san three bows of ramen please".(A.N.is that right for grandpa if its not plz tell me thanks:-) "coming right up naruto "said teuchi. in the corner a small boy not over the age of five with triangular marks on his cheeks and a puppy on his head (A. N. if you dont know who this is now stop reading)said to his mother while pointing "mom whos that boy".

his mother answered with a wisper but because of his enhanced senses he heard it she had said "that boy is the hero of this village kiba treat him with respect no matter what people say about him"."mom can i go talk to him"kiba asked "yes kiba maybe invite him to the park were on our way there any way" "ok mom ill be right back" kiba said running to naruto when he got there he sat on the stool next to naruto and said "hi im Kiba Inuzuka who are you" naruto looked up and said "hi im Naruto Uzumaki and im going to be the HOKAGE" half way through his speech naruto had stood up and now relized everyone was looking at him he turned red and shrunk back down in his seat"sorry about that kiba i just get carried away sometimes"naruto said still blushing." its ok naruto do you wanna go to the park"."well i dont know if i should".said naruto nervous at the thought of being with that many people when hes not liked. but kiba didnt seem to notice and said "alright lets go"

AT THE PARK

naruto and kiba were running around chasing akamaru and were getting tierd fast and so they took a break they layed in the grass and naruto said "hey kiba are we friends"."i dont know do you want to be my friend naruto"."yes"."then yes we are friends"."naruto looked nervous and said would you still be my friend if i had a bad secret"."yes."ok then ill tell you, you know about the kyuubi" kiba nodded. naruto sighed and said "well almost evereything you know is a lie except that the fourth defeated the kyuubi he defeted it but he couldnt kill it so he sealed it inside me."naruto said looking scared. kiba looked at him and fainted."i guess hes like the others naruto said and went home  
--

tada what do you think im awesome right yea i know anyway plz read and review andhere the pairing results so far personaly i want tenten to win but it doesnt matter ill make what ever it is work

narutoxhinata 1  
narutoxtenten 1 oh yeah:-)  
narutoxtemari 0

ok so plz reveiw and help me out im making this stuff up as i go along i need help peace


	4. plz read important

i dont own naruto but i wish i did

I AM DEDICATING THE NEXT CHAPTER TO CHIBI KYUU-CHAN OH AND KYUU-CHAN IM NOT SAYING THE STORIE WILL BE A NARUTO TENTEN FIC BUT I WILL ADD SOME FLUFF FOR YA ALSO I LIKE YOUR STORY AFTER NINE YEAR KEEP GOING PLZ

ATTENTION ALL YAOI LOVERS I DONT WRITE YAOI IM NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN BUT I JUST AM NOT GOING TO WRITE IT. PEACE

HI GUYS I AM POSTING THIS PLZ READ IT CAUSE ITS IMPORTANT

ONE:I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND IM HAPPY YOU GIVE THEM TO ME

TWO:SCHOOL JUST STARTED FOR ME SO I MAY BE A LITTLE SLOW ON UPDATING I MEAN I HAVE ALL ADVANCED CLASS SO A LOT OF HOME WORK

THREE: PAIRING RESULTS SO FAR  
NARUHINA2  
NARUTEN1 srry kyuu- but ya cant vote twice  
NARUTEMA1

FOUR: BEFORE I POST A CHAPTER I WANT FIVE NEW REVIEWS K THXS XD


End file.
